


Practice

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kitty and Rogue have practiced their speech, but now it's actually happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my old account.

Kitty paces back and forth, switching the phone again as she picks at a non-existent wrinkle in her clothes. Rogue bites back a huff, sliding further down the bed. 

Kitty sighs, leaning against the wall, face puckering with irritation. 

They’ve practiced this speech countless times: in their heads separately, together and even with the Professor, Ororo and Hank. It still does little to quell her nerves. 

"I told you already, mom.” She phases halfway through the floor. “Rogue is nothing like Lance.” 

She covers the mouthpiece and frowns at her. 

"Mom wants to know if you're allergic to pineapple?” 

The pat Kurt delivers to her knee is irritatingly sympathetic as he nods confirmation.


End file.
